Speak Now
by Tori Daughter of Apollo
Summary: Percy is getting married but not to Annabeth. How will Annabeth react? Why did Percy do it? It's just a One-shot Song-fic based on T.Swift's Speak Now. All reviews accepted. But no flames please. My parents will kill me.


SPEAK NOW

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion._

Percy Jackson, my ex-boyfriend, is getting married today. I shouldn't just barge in the church like that. That would be so rude. And I have a clean profile. Or as clean as it can be if you're a half-blood.

But_ you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl._

But I just can't help myself. Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus and the world shouldn't marry a snobby chick. Well, Samantha is pretty, but she is a snob a bi- I mean a good for nothing shopaholic who has different shoes for everyday of the year.

I see Thalia, Grover, Jason, Nico and other camp friends going inside the church. They are clearly not happy about Samantha and Percy.

I_ sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel._

I sneak inside the church but clearly only Thalia and her snotty family is there.

"Hey Annie" Thalia called,

"Hey" I replied

I nodded Samantha's family and noticed that the theme was pastel colors.

"Wheres Percy?" I asked everybody

"Perseus is in that car over there." Percy's mother-in-law said pointing towards a red van.

"And Samantha?"

"In the small black house down the north"

I nodded as if to say good-bye then ran towards the black house. Which wasn't hard considering that I was wearing a dress.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

I heard yelling from a girl. Obviously Samantha.

I peeked inside and saw Samantha yelling at a bridesmaid.

Some thing about her flowers being 2 centimeters too low. And did I mention that she was wearing a gown shaped like a pastry?

This_ is surely not what you'd thought it would be._

Percy would freak out if he sees this. But no, she acts really differently when Percy's around.

I_ lose myself in a daydream._

I thought of a way to stop the wedding it's  
_Where I stand and say,_

I practiced in my head what I'll say when the priest says "speak now" .

Here it goes:

_Don't say yes,  
Run away now.  
I'll meet you when you're out  
of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow.  
You need to hear me out  
and they said speak now._

* * *

_Fun gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play a song_  
_that sounds like a death march_

The organ plays something that sound like what we'll play during the burning of shrouds at camp.

How can they bear this? I thought to myself.

_And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

I hid in the curtains before someone could see me. I wonder why Percy didn't invite me? He was my best friend. After a few years, he didn't invite me to his wedding.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant_ queen.

Samantha walks down the aisle like she was competing in a pageant. I figured his dad would've preferred me rather than the queen of snobs who was of course, Samantha.

But_ I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me  
Don't you?_

I know Percy would've. If only he saw what happened in that room...

The moment is coming. I ran through the lines a few more times.

_Don't say yes,  
Run away now.  
I'll meet you when you're out  
of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow.  
You need to hear me out  
and they said speak now._

Don't say yes,  
Run away now.  
I'll meet you when you're out  
of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow.  
You're time is running out  
and they said speak

_now._

I slid down to sit which caused a few people, Thalia and Piper, to look at me.

_Oooooh, la la la, oh  
Oooooh, la la la,_ _oh_

Here it comes...

I_ hear the preacher say  
"Speak Now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence  
There's my last chance_

I stand up with shaky hands  
All eyes on

me

I don't know why I was mind-singing. I figured it was because of the nervousness.  
_horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm looking at you._

I said it. Well, more like sang int while walking down the aisle.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion.  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marrying the wrong_ girl.

I was near Percy now.

I placed my hand on his shoulders then continued singing.

_So don't say yes,  
Run away now.  
I'll meet you when you're out  
of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow.  
You need to hear me out  
and they said speak now._

And you say

Percy sang the next few lines with me. I don't know how he knew the lyrics but who cares.  
_Let's_ run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out  
of my tux at the back door  
Hey hey, I didn't say my vow  
So glad you were around  
when they said speak now.

We kissed right after the last word which caused cheering from Percy's side and protests from the snotty side.

We broke apart then I said, "I love you Seaweedbrain."

"I love you too Wise Girl." He replied

We kissed again for old time's sake.

He did the right thing all along. He didn't invite me because he knew something like this would happen.

Well, that's Percy for you.

**How'd ya like it? I know all junk. I only did this 'cuz i got bored. Please review and check out my other story, _Half-Blood Games_. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**=)**


End file.
